


Charles

by little_owl7



Category: Anastasia (1997), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_owl7/pseuds/little_owl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El único heredero al reino de Genosha se encuentra perdido y Erik Lehnsherr está dispuesto a encontrarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genosha

Se dice que Genosha es una pequeña isla en forma de media luna situada al noreste de Madagascar, en la costa este de África en el Océano Índico. Dicha isla tiene sólo dos ciudades importantes, Carrion Cove y Hammer Bay, la capital.

Fue un país próspero, uno de los más ricos del mundo. Todo debido al gran mandato de la familia Xavier, liderado por Brian y Sharon Xavier. 

Durante su reinado, la riqueza de la nación prosperó, la ciencia avanzó y la cultura floreció en cada región de la isla, haciéndola ver incluso más avanzada que cualquier ciudad del antiguo mundo.

Sin embargo, en el universo existe una balanza que dicta que por cada cosa buena que te pase, una mala pasará.

En la planta nuclear de la nación, Brian, quien además de ser el rey del lugar, era un apasionado científico, murió debido a una explosión. Esto dejó rasgada a la población, ya que el sucesor, aún no contaba con la edad permitida para tomar el cargo y la hermana de éste, no era hija legítima de Sharon. 

¿Quién tomaría entonces el cargo?

Para callar a la gente, Sharon Xavier decide tomar nupcias con el colega de Brian, el doctor Kurt Marko, haciendo de él el nuevo regente de la isla hasta que el sucesor tuviera la edad correspondiente. A la familia Xavier, se les unió también Caín Marko, hijo del antiguo matrimonio de Kurt.

Esto desconcertó aún más a la población que no veía con buenos ojos a Kurt, debido a sus excesos y gastos que venía arrastrando y que podría aumentar al tener en su poder el dinero del pueblo. 

Meses después se dio a conocer que la riqueza del pueblo decayó estrepitosamente gracias a las erróneas decisiones y tratos realizados con personas de dudosa calaña por parte de Kurt sin el conocimiento de Sharon que, dicen las malas lenguas, fue fácilmente manipulada por él para meterla al mundo sin preocupaciones del alcohol, dejándola sin voz en el consejo. La verdad escondida sobre sus negocios e ingresos se debía a que mantenían una inmensa red de esclavos cuando en realidad esta práctica había sido abolida hacía muchos años atrás, incluso Brian fue pionero para terminar con ella en cualquier esquina de la isla, cosa que los ciudadanos recordaron con admiración.

Tanto fue el despilfarro de la familia Marko, las malas decisiones atribuidas a Sebastian Shaw (quien en secreto quería el poder de la isla al ser la mano derecha y confidente de Brian), y la completa ausencia de Sharon Xavier en las decisiones de la economía y política de Genosha, que el pueblo se rebeló contra ellos, tomando una noche el castillo con todos sus ocupantes dentro.

Marko y Caín junto con Sharon perecieron en este suceso, a manos del pueblo furioso o por el incendio que provocaron sus antorchas. No hay datos concretos de ello.

Raven, hija ilegítima del rey, sobrevivió, huyendo en un barco hacia el continente africano y así dirigirse a Europa, en donde su familia política por parte de Brian, la acogería.

¿Y el heredero legítimo?

Se dice que sobrevivió. Los rumores en Genosha, es lo que cuentan por ahí. 

Que Charles Xavier, sigue vivo.


	2. El huérfano de los 10 millones

—¡Son diez millones de dólares! Dime tú quien da esa cantidad de dinero tan así a la ligera en una época sin nada que comer en la calle. 

—Tampoco es tan a la ligera, hombre, que lo que hacemos no es nada fácil…. La mujer se ha vuelto muy exigente últimamente.

—Vale, pero es porque sólo le llevan chicos mal entrenados y sin ningún tipo de gracia, sólo consiguen al primer jovencito de esa edad para “intentar parecerse”. Ese es el pequeño gran problema que tienen, Azazel. Intentar, el método es ganar.

—A veces quisiera saber de dónde sacas tanto entusiasmo, Erik. 

Ambos hombres iban sorteando la calle principal de Hammer Bay. Cada domingo como siempre es normal ver ese mercadillo repleto de gente con el suficiente dinero como para atreverse a salir a comprar algo digno que comer o para andar vendiendo lo mejor que tienen, aun cuando no sea mucho. Unos puestos de verduras algo rancias y frutas a minutos de echarse a perder. La carne más salada que el mismo mar para que aguante el tiempo al aire libre. Y mucha gente con hambre sin dinero con que costearse un plato de comida.

La vida en Genosha no había sido nada fácil tras el derrocamiento del matrimonio entre Marko y Xavier. En diez años se había vuelto un gobierno medianamente sólido pero sin mucha ayuda financiera del extranjero que se negaba a ayudarlos si no conseguían establecerse como nación y encontraban un líder, sea quien fuese. El problema es que todos querían serlo, pero ninguno tenía el talle como para llenar el puesto.

De ahí es que una leyenda, un rumor de a voces, una idea descabellada se esparciera peor que chispa en pólvora por la ciudad y fuera tema de cotilleo por no tener en algo mejor que gastar la saliva.

Dicen los que estuvieron ahí y los que no también, que del palacio real salieron con los pie por delante solamente tres personas de las cinco que conformaba la familia real. Se sabe de ida y vuelta que la princesa Raven estaba viva gracias al auto exilio que tomó por estar en contra de las decisiones que tomaba Sharon bajo la influencia del alcohol, siendo barajeada por distintas ciudades de Europa, terminando en una mansión oculta de Marko y Sharon en cuyo lugar vivía desde entonces.

Más sin embargo, de la otra persona jamás se supo su paradero exacto. 

De ese pequeño de tan sólo ocho años cuando estalló la revolución contra su familia. 

Charles Francis Xavier, heredero legítimo a la corona había salido con vida. O eso es lo que la princesa Raven ha estado declarando a los medios de prensa durante todos esos años. La última noticia que se tuvo hacia el mundo es que ella había prometido 10 millones de dólares a la persona que le trajera con vida a su hermano. 

Muchas personas se aprovechaban de su desesperación y quisieron engañarla, pero ningún falsificador ni por buen actor que fuese pudo convencerla de que fuera él. Ella aún recordaba a su hermanito aunque fuera joven cuando pasó el enfrentamiento que los separó: su sonrisa natural y coqueta que usaba con las mucamas a la hora del postre y pedir más para ambos, esa risa discreta cuando le hacía caras a la hora de las lecciones de piano para que no se quedara dormida, pero claro, todo sin que la institutriz se diera cuenta, o sencillamente ese par de ojos tan bonitos que siempre hacían creer a Raven que un pedazo de cielo se había caído justo cuando nació Charles y cayó sobre él como para tener ese azul tan… tan Charles.

La verdad es que nadie estaba realmente muy interesado en regresar al joven príncipe pues no tenían concebida la idea de que con él, la situación podría cambiar positivamente para el pueblo de forma social, política y sobre todo económica; para ellos lo que sí importaba era el dinero. Es ahí donde entra el joven Erik y Azazel de un principio.

Si alguien veía a Azazel diría que es una persona peligrosa y con un carácter todo serio, de esas que con sólo la mirada ya te mató. Pero en realidad es la persona más amable y simple que se puede uno encontrar. Por lo general la gente le huye por lo mismo de su apariencia (unas cuantas cicatrices por la cara, sobre todo por el ojo izquierdo que le da una imagen más aterradora de cuyo origen un día de estos se contará), así que era poca la gente con la que interactuaba sin que le mirasen feo o que le temiesen. Uno de ellos era Erik Lehnsherr a quien había conocido en el antiguo palacio real, en donde trabajaron en los tiempos del reinado Xavier.

Erik a comparación de Azazel, se le acercaba todo mundo. Era bien parecido, de esos a los que las chicas que van por la calle voltean al verlo pasar. Y no sólo el maldito físico es lo que le ayudaba, oh no. También esa habilidad de encantar a las personas con la forma en que habla, por las promesas que jamás cumple pero que siempre hace y su atractiva y peculiar sonrisa en donde todos sus dientes son visibles por alguna extraña razón. Erik era demasiado sociable y letal, dos cualidades que le decía Azazel, debería de utilizar en algo mejor que ser estafador profesional.

—¿Rentaste el teatro, Azazel? —Erik, quien había nacido, crecido, vivido y hasta peleado por las calles de la capital de Genosha se conocía a todos y cada uno de los comerciantes y ellos a él, podía darse el lujo de agarrar una manzana al pasar por el puesto de Angel y darle un guiño y un “buenos días, linda” como pago—. Dime que sí porque hice que en toda la ciudad se repartieran los volantes para el casting.

—¿Cuándo te he fallado? —Le recriminó Azazel, tomando la manzana que le ofrecía Erik, al final de cuentas siempre se preocupaba por ambos aunque no pareciera—. Nos los rentaron a partir de las dos en adelante. Más te vale que esto nos de algo porque se nos han ido todos nuestros ahorros en ello.

—Descuida, hombre, todo saldrá bien. Debe de haber alguien con su apariencia y con lo que tú sabes sobre la familia Xavier y lo que yo sé de… todo, lo tendremos más que arreglado.

Azazel por segunda vez en la mañana, se preguntaba de dónde salía tanta confianza de Erik. A veces era el gruñón de la fiesta que de realista rayaba en lo fatalista y había días, como hoy, que si te decía que iba a llover galeones de oro, te convencerías tanto que saldrías con cazuelas a la calle para cachar siquiera un poco.

 

o – o – o – o – o 

 

En un pueblo alejado a unos cuantos kilómetros de la capital, cuyo nombre no importa mucho ni siquiera a sus habitantes, se encontraba uno de los tres orfanatos que existía en la isla. Igual o peor con respecto al otro en cuanto a condiciones de todo tipo. Era usual que los niños fueran abandonados debido a la problemática del dinero. No era fácil el sostener una casa y un niño era una gran carga de dinero y tiempo. _Que el gobierno se encargue de ellos_ , decían, _que hagan algo bien, siquiera_ , mientras dejaban al bulto que era el bebé frente a la puerta del orfanato y huían por la noche. Aunque en realidad les iba un tanto mejor que las demás personas por el dinero que recibían por el gobierno en turno. Uno muy escaso para la cantidad de bocas a las que tenían que mantener, debido a ello es que era usual que ningún niño fuera libre de trabajo ya cuando tuviesen la edad suficiente. 

De dicho orfanato había revuelo en su interior. La encargada de la casa, la señorita MacTaggert, porque si le decías Moira se enojaría por andar tuteándola y si le decías señora sería porque le has dicho vieja, andaba quitando a todos los niños que estaban amontonados alrededor del joven que sólo se dedicaba a despedirse de cada uno de ellos en lugar de hacerle caso.

—Recuerda lo que te dije, te he encontrado trabajo en Carrion Cove, si te vas por el sendero no te perderás y llegarás en menos de media hora si no te vas distrayendo… ¡Charlie, hazme caso!

—Si puedo les traigo unos dulces de café, dicen que los venden por allá, como los que nos trajeron en Navidad la otra… ¿Eh? —El chico que respondía al nombre de Charlie la volteó a ver, al igual que el séquito de niños que estaban a su alrededor; se trataba de un joven de 18 años, cabello ondulado y café—. ¿Decía algo señorita MacTaggert?

—¡Si tan sólo me hicieras caso no me estarías preguntando eso! ¿Puedes poner atención?

—Ya me sé las instrucciones. Llego a donde termina el camino y tomo hacia la izquierda para ir a Carrion Cove, veinte minutos si voy a paso normal, quince si voy con prisa. —Le recitó suavemente, no le gustaba que se enojaran con él, pero era común hacer enojar más bien a Moira y más siendo Charlie el que estaba enfrente. Desde que el chico había llegado a ese orfanato los dos habían congeniado de una extraña manera. Se llevaban bien cuando les convenía y se llegaban a odiar cuando se lo proponían—. ¿Quiere que pase al mercado de vuelta?

—No, que sé que eres capaz de entretenerte por allá y quiero que estés aquí antes de que la luz caiga, no quiero salir a buscarte. —Iba diciéndole en lo que salía del edificio, hacia el frío mañanero que suscitaba ese día. Tontos cambios de clima, debería de estar haciendo calor, no frío.

—De acuerdo. —Charlie si la iba siguiendo y medio poniendo atención, pero estaba más entretenido en decirles adiós con la mano a los niños que habían salido a despedirlo en su primer día de trabajo.

—¡Charlie!

—¿Qué?

—No vayas a arruinar nada, haz todo lo que te digan. Que mucho me ha costado haberte encontrado el trabajo; debes de comportarte, de… 

—Lo sé, debo de ser bueno, obediente y no responderle mal a los comerciantes… —Charlie repetía como robot esas indicaciones que Moira le decía hasta en la sopa. Jugaba de forma inconsciente con el collar que traía al cuello, con el tiempo eso se volvió una manía muy suya, siempre que empezaba con eso daba pie a divagar, tener la mente en otra cosa, la que fuera, a fantasear con todas las ideas que se le ocurriesen ese día o con memorias que le veían a la mente, fruto de sueños o lecturas, a saber, creándose un nuevo mundo… a millones de kilómetros de distan…

—¡Charlie! —El chico por ir fantaseando chocó con la espalda de Moira y casi hace que caigan los dos.

—Ay, perdón, no la vi.

—¿Quieres dejar de andar fantaseando con tu tonta historia de Timbugtú? —Suspiró la mujer tras años de escuchar lo mismo. Se acercó a él para tomar el collar de oro, ese que jamás se quitaba el chico—. ¿Cómo es que no sabes nada de tu pasado?

—No es en Timbug... Ay ya, yo sé que tengo familia… no sé porque me dejaron aquí, pero sé que hay algo más allá afuera. Y algún día los encontraré. Y del porque no sé... pues no lo sé y punto.

—Seguro están del otro lado del mundo y esas son miles de horas de viaje, barco y tren… y ¿sabes qué necesitas para ir?

—¿Qué se necesita? —Preguntó ilusionado Charlie, que pecaba de inocente y se dejaba llevar cuando hablaban de su sueño.

—¡Dinero! Y a menos de que saques dinero de los árboles no veo como podrás ir en su búsqueda.

Charlie se molestó por cómo le hablaba, pero era demasiado atento con las personas como para decirles sus verdades… al menos a una mujer y en su cara jamás alzaría la voz.

—Bien, me voy a trabajar.

—¡Derechito a Carrion Cove, nada de desviarse!

—Si, si… como si quisiera hacerlo… 

Tras despedirse una última vez de los chicos partió hacia su gran destino. Era un camino que se sabía de memoria, lleno de árboles y rocas que patear. Con su suéter de tercera, unos guantes sin los dedos, gorro que le quedaba lo doble de grande y bufanda hasta el suelo iría a su primer trabajo formal. Nada mal para un huérfano.

—Vamos Charlie, esto no se puede poner peor. —Se dijo a sí mismo para darse ánimos y seguir caminando. 

Pero hay una regla que dice que jamás digas esa frase, porque siempre, siempre pasa algo.

No por nada un perro le empezó a ladrar a la distancia, uno muy grande que jamás había visto pero del que ha escuchado hablar por los huérfanos: “Se come a los niños”, o eso murmullaban con miedo.

Y entendía porque, mientras iba corriendo lejos de él para no ser alcanzado.


	3. El antiguo palacio

Las cosas no podían ir menos mal de lo que ya iban. 

Le habían conseguido un empleo del que no se podría quejar tanto si tan sólo fuera algo a lo que le gustaría dedicarse. Pero claro, la señorita MacTaggert le tenía que tener entretenido si le iba a seguir dando de comer y un techo. Si en la vida nada es gratis y menos te van a andar dando las cosas en las manos. Ni que tuviera uno esas suertes que hay mucho en los cuentos de hadas.

Pero tampoco es para que se la pongan tan difícil.

—¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada de comer, déjame en paz! —Le gritó Charlie al perro que lo venía siguiendo desde hace unos metros; trastabillando por la tierra del camino y las piedras salidas que había a su alrededor que le hacían más difícil el tránsito—. ¿Que no me entiendes o qué?

Como andaba viendo atrás para andar calculando la distancia y velocidad en la que el perro le iba a alcanzar, no se daba cuenta de que hay muchas ramas bajas de los árboles a los costados del camino. Muchas le dieron en el cabello, atorándosele en el gorro que llevaba puesto, teniendo que agarrarlo con la mano para no dejarlo en el camino. 

Por su cuenta, el perro que ahora que estaba más cerca de él, era uno gris y con dientes grandes, no le iba a dejar en paz hasta encontrar lo que quería… él, para ser exactos.

Lo único que logró parar a Charlie fue que la larga bufanda que traía al cuello se le atoró en una de las ramas, jalándolo de vuelta con la misma fuerza con la que corría, ahorcándolo de paso. Cayó de espaldas, tosiendo por quedarse momentáneamente sin aire, recordando segundos después de lo que estaba huyendo. Abrió los ojos y vio que el perro se había detenido enfrente de él a unos cinco metros de él. Instintivamente se fue haciendo para atrás así sentado, pero el perro sólo atinó a gruñirle.

—¿Perrito…? Mira, no tengo comida, pero podemos ir al pueblo por algo… —Porque claro, se puede dialogar con un perro. Si se podía hacer con un humano, ¿por qué no con un perro?, si, ellos no usan su instinto de supervivencia como los humanos, bien pensado, Charlie.

El perro le enseñó los dientes. Le iba a atacar, seguro. Sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos ante lo que sabía que dolería. 

Sin embargo, otro tipo de ladrido detrás de él le hizo abrir los ojos.

Salió de la nada, porque de otro lado no se le ocurría en ese momento, un perro mucho más chiquito al que estaba enfrente de él, negro, peludo de la cabeza más que del cuerpo, con las orejas en punta y unos diminutos dientes pero grandes colmillos. 

Por alguna razón pareció entender que estaban en desigualdad el perro “come niños” y Charlie, por lo que se puso del lado del chico. El otro perro se sintió indignado ante ello y se puso más al ataque. Charlie incluso sentía lastima por el segundo perro, era tan pequeño que lo haría añicos. Se puso a buscar alguna piedra para atacarlo por si las cosas se salían de control, pero descubrió que el perrito lo tenía todo bajo el control. Por alguna razón los perros más pequeños son los más escandalosos y tienden a armar más pelea que los grandes que son más calmados y sólo atacan si algo en verdad les incomoda, quizás sea para compensar su tamaño y apariencia de no ser tan bravos o por mero instinto de supervivencia… el punto es que el perrito logró espantar a ese gran perro de dientes afilados que a cada paso que daba para acercarse a ellos le retaba con ladridos insistentes, terminando correteándolo por donde el chico había venido corriendo. 

Charlie se quedó sentado en el suelo, esperando a ver lo que seguía. Podría venir el perro grande habiéndole ganado al pequeñín. O en alguna buena suerte, el pequeñito con una victoria en su haber.

Por suerte, fue la segunda. El perrito venía bastante orgulloso con un andante bastante contento y peculiar. Fue a parar enfrente de él y en cambio del otro, se sentó en sus patas traseras para quedársele viendo.

—Oh… ¿felicidades? —Le dijo no muy convencido Charlie, sonriéndole. Dudaba si lo podría acariciar. Por si acaso, primero extiende una mano para que el otro la olisqueara y se sintiera a gusto. Al acto el perrito se acercó a él para recibir los mimos bien ganados. Como no vio miedo, Charlie lo terminó cargando para acercarlo a él y acariciarle las orejas-. ¡Felicidades! Fuiste muy valiente… yo tenía miedo. 

El perrito estaba bastante a gusto a su lado, se le veía en las orejas y en la cola que se movía de un lado al otro. 

—Seguro que querrás comida… pero ya le dije al otro que no tengo. Aunque tengo dinero, pero deberíamos de ir a… —Levantó la mirada para ver en donde estaba. Habían llegado al cruce de dos caminos. Uno para Carrion Cove y el otro para Hammer Bay—… el lugar en donde debo de ir. —Era obvio que no quería, pero tampoco es que tuviese otro plan—. ¿Qué hago…? Sé qué me depara en Carrion Cove… un trabajo y una vida de rutina. —Se levantó con cuidado en dejar al perrito en el suelo—. Pero… si voy a Hammer Bay… podría encontrar a quién me dio este collar… ¡Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo…! ¿Yo en Westchester? ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde queda exactamente! —Iba dialogando consigo mismo, parándose enfrente del letrero de direcciones—. Necesito una señal para decidir… ¡Algo… lo que sea!

El perrito le veía con la cabeza ladeada, entendiendo que ese era el momento para hacer su entrada a escena. Alcanzó la punta de su larga bufanda con el hocico y lo fue jalando con insistencia hacia el camino que daba a la capital de Genosha. 

—¡No, espera, que estoy esperando una señal…! —Le reclamaba en lo que le jalaba la bufanda del otro lado—. Me vas a tirar… Te digo que esperes, estoy pensando en qué hacer o que me caiga una… —A ver, si un perro salió de la nada para defenderte de una amenaza obvia y estaba ahí como diciéndole “por acá, no para el otro lado”, eso, amigos, es una señal—. ¡Oh! ¡Entiendo, entiendo! 

Para agrado del perrito, Charlie lo fue siguiendo con buen agrado, olvidando lo que dejaba atrás. Los niños, el orfanato, la vida sin saber quién era. Todo lo que conocía como su vida por algo nuevo y sin la certeza de que resultaría en algo bueno.

—A todo esto, te llamarás Logan, ya que estaremos en este viaje, ¿te parece? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa entusiasmada, el pequeño respondió con un ladrido feliz. Bien, ya tenía un acompañante.

 

o – o – o- o – o

 

Cuando llegó a Hammer Bay se esperaba que fuera apabullante, no por nada era la capital. Pero en realidad era una ciudad bastante austera y con varios edificios y casas en ruinas o abandonados. Poca gente paseando y la poca que había en la calle tenía una ruta ya fija sin detenerse a mirar a los demás. Por seguridad, tomó a Logan entre sus brazos ya que cabía bien en ellos y por miedo a perderlo al llegar a las avenidas principales. 

El plan era bastante sencillo. Ir en un barco hasta el continente africano, cruzarlo en tren hasta parar a Europa, cruzar el viejo continente y pasar a los Estados Unidos en búsqueda de Westchester. Fácil.

Y primero lo primero, ir por un boleto de barco. Fue preguntando a los que se dejaban preguntar y terminó en la estación del muelle. Formado ahí sólo con un perro como equipaje resultaba algo inusual porque se le quedaban viendo mucho. Cuando llegó a la ventanilla, sin titubeos indicó que quería un boleto sin retorno a África.

—Tu visa de salida. —Le pidió el tipo de la taquilla de una forma muy malhumorada para alguien que da ese servicio.

—¿Qué visa? —Para ser huérfano, a Charlie se le escapaban cosas básicas como esas en la vida normal de un citadino de Genosha.

—¡No puedes salir de la isla si no tienes una visa! —Le reprendió el sujeto, cerrándole en las narices la ventanilla.

—¡Qué genio! —Recriminó Charlie con el ceño fruncido. Bien, la primera parte del plan se veía un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba.

—Ptss… ptss… —El chico volteó a la fila detrás de él, era una ancianita que había escuchado todo—. Querido, ven… —Éste lo hizo sin rechistar, confiaba mucho en las personas, la comodidad de haber sido criado en un lugar apartado del verdadero mundo—. Al que necesitas es a Lehnsherr.

—¿Lehnsherr? 

—Sí, es Erik, pero todo mundo lo conoce por su apellido. —Le decía en voz baja, para que los guardias que estaban cerca rondando no los escucharan—. Él te puede ayudar con los papeles.

—¿En dónde lo puedo encontrar?

—En el antiguo palacio… pero no lo supiste de mí, ¿entendido?

 

o – o – o – o – o

 

—Estamos acabados. —Dijo Azazel saliendo del teatro, tapándose con su abrigo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. Acabados, dije.

—Oh, vamos Azazel, tampoco es para tanto. —Erik salió al último, cerrando la puerta del establecimiento.

—¿No es para tanto? Gastamos todos nuestros ahorros en el teatro y para qué, para que ni un chico de los que fueron a audicionar se pareciera ni un poco.

—Ya, pero de haber alguien en toda la isla que se parezca… 

—Con tal de que no sea otra mujer con más testosterona que yo… —Y ambos fueron camino hacia su actual “hogar” —. En serio, Erik, esa chica parecía más hombre que yo.

—Lo sé.

 

o – o – o – o 

 

Tras pedir muchas indicaciones (nuevamente), Charlie y Logan llegaron al antiguo palacio. Era enorme, con muchos pisos que no se pondrían contarlos. Todas las ventanas cerradas con tablones de madera si es que no estaban rotas. El pasto sin recortar y la maleza sin quitar. Descuidado de pies a cabeza.

Trató de encontrar la entrada, pero Logan fue más rápido metiéndose por un hueco de entre las tablas de madera. Lo tuvo que romper para que pudiera caber él. 

Tras pasar por las telarañas y un montón de polvo que se le metió por la nariz y la garganta haciéndolo toser mucho, llegó a una de los largos pasillos. Todo estaba oscuro, cubierto de capas y capas de polvo, los muebles con sábanas desgastadas y amarillentas. Siguió el camino que tomó Logan, viendo con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. En las mesas aún estaban pequeños candelabros de mano para las velas, las cuales estaban a la mitad incluso. Algunos floreros llenos aún con las marchitas flores de hace años. Platos a los que les pasabas el dedo y podías ver los años encima de lo que una vez fue oro.

—Por alguna razón… creo ya haber estado aquí, Logan. —Le decía mientras agarraba cosas y las examinaba con más detalle—. Es una locura, ¿no?

Logan estaba más entretenido en inspeccionar el lugar que en hacerle caso a Charlie, por eso había encontrado el camino hacia la sala principal, aunque en realidad era la antesala.

El muchacho se puso a ver todos los cuadros colgados, se impresionaba que fueran del tamaño de las mismas paredes. Alguien demasiado importante debió de vivir aquí como para tener tantas cosas. Siguiendo a Logan llegaron a otro cuarto mucho más grande que el primero: el comedor. 

—¡Es enorme, Logan! —Charlie quién era aún muy joven para andar diciendo que se tenía que comportar como un adulto, por eso terminó corriendo escaleras abajo para ponerse en medio del comedor quitándose el gorro, la bufanda y los guantes en el proceso. Miraba los candelabros colgados al techo de una gran altura—. Seguro daban bailes aquí… jamás he ido a uno, pero dicen que son muy elegantes y llenos de colores… —Sin ritmo ni son, se puso a dar de vueltas en su eje, muy torpemente—… ¿Crees que en Westchester haya bailes? Sería interesante ir a uno… —Puso más empeño en moverse con más ritmo, imitando lo que creía que era un baile—… tener pareja de baile y esas cosas… —Terminó quieto, cerrando los ojos, una pequeña melodía en su mente empezó a sonar, como un recuerdo lejano o una canción mal sintonizada en el radio que apenas se escuchaba.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —El grito despabiló a Charlie que hasta dio un respingón en su lugar. Abrió los ojos y vio que de una de las esquinas habían salido dos hombres. El que le gritó ya estaba en camino hacia él, lo cual le apanicó como para echarse a correr hacia el otro lado, las escaleras por donde llegó—. Oye, espera… ¡Ven aquí!

Charlie corrió lo mejor que pudo, agarrando sus cosas mientras subía las escaleras. Sólo a él se le ocurre entrar así como así a un palacio abandonado. 

—Cielos, que te esperes… ¡Quieto, que no te haré daño! 

Charlie tenía de dos, seguir corriendo hacia la salida y tal vez atorarse otra vez por las maderas en ese hueco o darse la vuelta y afrontar el castigo… que seguramente sería regresarlo al orfanato. Tomó lo segundo, pensando que sería menos grave que ir a la cárcel, por ejemplo. Se detuvo en el descanso de la escalera. Con temor se dio la vuelta para ver a su captor que estaba al pie de las escaleras.

—Perdón… yo no pretendía meterme así… 

—Bien, ¿qué haces metido a…? —Erik se quedó mudo cuando lo vio. Azazel no corrió por lo que llegó en segundo lugar—. Oh, Azazel… ¿Ya lo viste?

—¿Qué? —Estaba más entretenido en ver que entre sus pies andaba correteando alegre un perrito.

—Al chico… Ay, hazme caso. —Agarró la quijada de Azazel para que mirara a donde él estaba mirando—. ¿Entiendes ahora?

—Oh… ¡Erik, es él!

—Ya dije perdón, es que estaba buscando a alguien… —Charlie jugaba con sus dedos, nervioso de haberse metido en un problema.

—Es perfecto… —Dijo en voz baja Erik, acercándose al muchacho.

Tanto Erik como Azazel habían visto que ese andrajoso chico con ropas de vago se parecía enormemente a uno de los integrantes de la familia real en ese cuadro que estaba justo detrás de él. Precisamente a ese niño de ojos azules y labios rojos. Charles Xavier.


	4. Príncipe de Westchester

Por el momento, no había pasado nada con Charlie de qué preocuparse, los hombres sólo se le quedaban viendo sin decir nada entre sí ni mucho menos para él. Sobre todo el primer hombre, el que le gritó para que no saliera corriendo del palacio, cosa que no le agradó a Charlie que estaba jugando con los hilos sueltos de las mangas de su suéter viejo. 

—Ya les dije que sólo vine en búsqueda de alguien que me pueda ayudar… ¿tú eres Lehnsherr? Me llamo Charlie y me dijeron que… —Charlie al ver al hombre dándole de vueltas haciendo algunas observaciones mentales, se indignó—… oye, espera, ¿por qué me estás rodeando? Eres zopilote ¿o qué?

—No, sólo estaba viéndote, perdón Charline. —Y para colmo le da una sonrisa de lado, haciéndole señas a su compañero para que se acercara.

—¡Es Charlie! ¡No soy mujer! —Le puntualizó, picándole con el dedo índice en el pecho—. Charlie, que te quede claro… Espera, ¿qué me estabas viendo? —El chico se cruzó de brazos, le estaba poniendo nervioso por cómo le veían y más si ponía ese tipo de sonrisas. 

—Es que tienes un parecido increíble con… bueno, olvídalo. ¿A quién dices que estás buscando? 

—A Lehnsherr… Erik Lehnsherr. —Por si acaso, bajó el tono de su voz para que fuera un susurro—. Alguien me dijo que podría ayudarme con unos papales. ¿Eres tú?

—Depende de quién lo busque, ¿de qué tipo de papeles estás buscando?

—Necesito una visa para salir de Genosha… necesito viajar a África.

—¿África? —Preguntó, fingiendo verse interesado, codeando a Azazel para que estuviesen siguiendo el curso de la conversación y no andar jugando con el perro ése—. ¿Para qué quieres llegar a África?

—Necesito llegar a Europa y de ahí a América… ya sé que suena algo muy imposible y que es muy difícil contando que no tengo dinero, pero tengo el plan de ir trabajando en cada una de las ciudades en donde me pare. —Estaba tan entusiasmado en su incoherente plan que no se daba cuenta de que Logan le andaba mordiendo el pantalón a Erik (o al menos al que creía que se llamaba así) y que ni le estaba poniendo demasiada atención a su historia—. El punto es, que necesito ir a Westchester. 

—¿Westchester? —Preguntó sorprendido Erik, sin poder ocultar su felicidad. Volteaba a ver a Azazel para ver si estaban pensando en lo mismo, pero ya lo había perdido con el endemoniado perro que mejor decidió ir solo—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, _Charles_? ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Oh, eso… bueno, vas a pensar que está mal, pero no recuerdo mi apellido. —Instintivamente tomó con su mano izquierda el collar.

—¿No lo recuerdas? 

—No. De hecho soy huérfano, me encontraron de niño y no sabía nada salvo mi nombre. —Miró el suelo, sintiéndose tonto al revelar algo así a un desconocido—. No recuerdo de dónde era y mucho menos a mi familia. Lo único que sé es que hay algo en Westchester… y debo de… bueno, ya, ¿me vas a ayudar o no? —Charlie levantó la mirada a Erik, recobrando un poco su fuerza.

—Veras Charlie, casualmente Azazel y yo también tenemos pensado ir a América y sobre todo a Westchester. Y tenemos… —Jaló a Azazel para buscarle los boletos entre las bolsas interiores del abrigo mientras el dueño cargaba a Logan—. Boletos. Tenemos tres boletos para salir de Genosha. Sólo que hay un pequeño problema.

—¿Cuál problema? —El chico tenía la vista fija en los boletos y para donde éstos se moviesen, su mirada también se movía.

—Que el tercer boleto es para el príncipe Charles. —Erik le indicó que mirara hacia atrás, a la gran pintura familiar en donde resaltaba la figura de un niño pequeño tomado de la mano de su padre. 

—¿El príncipe? —Charlie se quedó viendo la pintura, de reojo se dio cuenta de que ambos hombres fueron subiendo las escaleras y tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos. 

—De hecho tú tienes un gran parecido con él. —Observó Azazel, regresándole a Logan.

—¿Qué? —Charles se detuvo en un escalón.

—Tienes los mismos azules de los Xavier. —Continuó Azazel, posando su vista en el muchacho.

—Los mismos pómulos que Sharon. —Erik que estaba más cerca de Charlie tomó su mentón con la mano para inspeccionarlo de cerca—. Si, totalmente de Sharon. 

—El cabello de Brian. 

—Los labios son casi como los de Raven, pero claro, tú tienes más color porque no eres ilegitimo… —Si no fuera porque Charlie se hace para atrás, tendría muy cerca a ese hombre, tanto que podría sentir su aliento en la cara.

—Esperen, ¿creen que yo soy el príncipe? —Como los dos le asintieron con la cabeza, se echó a reír y no de esas risas alegres, sino de las nerviosas—. Cielos, ustedes están peor yo. ¿Cómo pueden pensar que _yo_ puedo ser un príncipe?

—¿Y por qué no? —Erik continúo subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al siguiente piso en donde alzó la mirada a una pintura igual de grande que la familiar de hace rato—. No recuerdas tu apellido y seguramente tampoco tu historia y quieres ir a Westchester en búsqueda de tu pasado y de una familia.

—Nadie sabe qué pasó con el príncipe. —Azazel se quedó con Charlie, sonriéndole para que se sintiese menos nervioso. Ayudó bastante, porque cambió la perspectiva en cómo lo veía el chico al creer que era una persona peligrosa por la cicatriz en su cara—. La única familia que tiene está precisamente en Westchester.

—Ya, pero no pueden creer que yo sea en verdad el príncipe. —Charlie subió junto con Azazel para ver lo mismo que Erik veía—. Es raro creer que soy de la realeza cuando toda mi vida he tenido que limpiar el baño como castigo perpetuo. 

—He visto a demasiados chicos pasar y ninguno se le ha parecido. Tienen la misma edad, la misma complexión, los rasgos parecidos… ¿no crees que hay una posibilidad de ser él? —Si Charlie no se convencía con eso, no habría poder humano que lo hiciese y eso que Erik estaba usando lo mejor que tenía para ello: argumentos medianamente coherentes, gestos variados y esas malditas miradas que le echaba al muchacho—. Pero si no te convences de que lo eres, es una gran pena, ya que el tercer boleto es sólo y exclusivamente para el príncipe Charles. —Jaló del brazo a Azazel para regresarse por donde habían subido—. Hasta luego y suerte en tu viaje por el mundo.

Erik sabía de antemano que el chico ya comenzaba a jugar con la idea de ser Charles, sólo era cuestión de poner un poco de presión para hacerlo reaccionar.

—Debiste de decirle de que el trato viene con el dinero. —Dijo Azazel, no queriendo caminar—. Él es perfecto, jamás había visto a ningún chico tan parecido, ¿por qué lo dejamos? 

—No tiene por qué enterarse de la recompensa, así que no tendremos que dividir en tres el dinero. Además, él sólo quiere encontrar a su “familia”. Y camina más lento, es cuestión de tiempo.

—A veces no te entiendo, Erik…

Por su cuenta, Charlie se quedó viendo la pintura de dos niños, la niña más rubia que el varón; no cabía en la idea que los dos hombres le estaban ofreciendo. Aunque bueno, tampoco es que sonara tan descabellada como la suya propia de ir sin más al otro lado del mundo. Había la posibilidad, una entre un millón, pero la había…

—¡Erik!

El mencionado sonrió complacido, al igual que Azazel casi salta de la emoción.

—¡Erik!

—¿Si? ¿Me llamas a mí?

—Si voy con ustedes y vamos a Westchester para decir que soy el príncipe ése que tanto dicen, la familia ¿Xavier, dijeron?, se dará cuenta de que lo soy, ¿no? —Con todo y Logan en brazos fue bajando las escaleras, declarando sus observaciones—, así que si no lo soy, será una confusión y un “lo siento, nos equivocamos”, ¿o entendí mal?

—Sí, básicamente tienes razón. De todas formas irías a Estados Unidos. Seas o no en realidad el príncipe. —Erik se acercó a él, y si fueran más observadores se darían cuenta del brillo que hay en su mirada.

—Si en verdad eres el príncipe, habrás encontrado a tu familia, Charlie. —Se animó a decir Azazel, porque al parecer de entre Erik y él, era el único que se interesaba por el punto de reencontrar a familiares y no sólo el dinero. 

—Aún creo que es un plan muy loco, pero… creo que no tengo de otra. —Extendió la mano a Erik, sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en algo grande y que no tenía pies ni cabeza, pero que era su única oportunidad para salir de Genosha y llegar vivo a Westchester.

—Tenemos un trato, entonces. —Erik con todo el gusto del mundo le estrechó el brazo, sorprendiéndose de que el chico ejerciera más fuerza de lo que creía que usaría. Al parecer hizo mal en dudar en la fuerza del chico a pesar de verse delgado e indefenso—. Príncipe Charles Xavier. —E hizo una reverencia ante un Charlie algo anonadado por ese trato.

—¡Logan, nos vamos a Westchester! —Charlie saliendo de su estupor levantó al perro al cielo para darle la noticia, éste ladró contento porque veía al chico feliz, así que eso suponía buenas noticias.

—¿Qué? No, el perro se queda. —No tardó ni un segundo en que Erik reclamara. 

—No, qué te pasa, Logan va.

—No, el perro no va.

—¿Verdad que puede ir Logan? —El chico pasó por alto a Erik y se dirigió a Azazel, poniéndole una cara de tristeza y enseñándole que Logan también podía ponerse triste—. No puedo dejarlo, es mi compañero.

—Claro, Logan puede ir. —Azazel siempre de condescendiente.

—¿Qué? —Reclamó Erik, volteando a ver a su amigo para ver si estaba loco o qué. 

—¡Vamos a Westchester! —Charlie dejó un momento a Logan en el suelo para ponerse ya los guantes y la bufanda.

—¡Pero que el perro no va!

—Erik cállate, no lo arruines. —Le recomendó Azazel. Ambos se quedaron viendo al chico. Él podría ser la pieza clave para llegar a obtener los 10 millones de dólares. 

 

o – o - o – o - o 

 

A kilómetros de distancia, para ser precisos, en otro ciudad de otro continente, una señorita rubia estaba leyendo un libro en la página 58 con una copa de vino rojo en el suelo al estar ella en una tina llena de agua y burbujas desapareciendo, tras un agotador día.

Nunca había sido fanática de la novela romántica, pero podía aceptar una novela histórica sólo por el hecho de hablar de los acontecimientos que sirven de base y contexto social y cultural para la narrativa.

Cuando creyó que el agua estaba ya más fría que tibia, salió de la tina, dejando ir el agua por la tubería. Se colocó el albornoz perfectamente blanco que había a la mano, secándose el cabello con una toalla aparte.

Salió al pasillo con dirección a su recámara cuando el teléfono de la sala empezó a sonar. 

—¿Diga?

— _Está vivo._

—¿Qué? —Conocía la voz en donde fuese. Lo que le tomó de sorpresa es que después de diez años pasara esto.

—Lo que escuchaste, Emma, ésta vivo. Charles Xavier está vivo

—¿Y qué haremos? 

— _Más bien, dime tú qué harás con él._

—Bien, partiré hoy mismo para allá. —Dicho esto, el hombre colgó—. Maldito Shaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Este AU surgió en una conversación entre fans que descubrimos que Anastasia y Dimitri bien pueden ser Charles y Erik.  
> Obviamente seguirá el ritmo de la película, pero se le moverán ciertas cosas para que haya más drama (?)


End file.
